Oral biotelemetry is being developed which enables direct and continuous measurements of intraoral responses such as H plus and F minus levels following ingestion of various foods and therapeutics. Measurements of ionic levels may be conveyed to the recording equipment by radio or wire transmission. Clinical studies will be initiated soon. Data from telemetry coordinated with data from other projects will aid in the evaluation of various food stuffs for their relative cariogenicity.